Missing From the Report
by nocturnaltibet
Summary: Jason's report to Monroe. Tom Neville thought it seemed a bit short especially concerning the pretty Matheson girl. Here are those pages.


**I am holding on to the hope of Jason/Charlie. I like them together. As I rewatched the blu-ray I got an idea. I hope you like it. **

**Missing From The Report**

Jason Neville sat at his desk going over his report to Monroe on his time with Miles and his merry band of followers. He had read each entry only once as he wrote them and hadn't bothered reading them since. He knew he needed to organize his report to give to Monroe, and so that was his task at hand. Jason poured himself some tea and leafed through his notes stopping to read a paragraph on a certain name.

_Charlie has a habit of tilting her head to one side when she is trying to persuade Miles. She puts on a face of an innocent child who wasn't ready to leave her home or make some of the decisions she's been forced to make lately. Taking this trip has really toughened her up. She's not the helpless girl I met by the river. _

_Charlie was abducted by a psychopath with killer dogs. We were hauled up in an abandoned diner at some amusement park because of the man's dogs. The British woman, Maggie, was bleeding out from injury. She was close to dying. _

_Psycho appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Charlie. I couldn't do anything. I was bound by the wrists. Miles cut me free and we rescued Charlie. She was so frightened when we saved her. She looked like that helpless girl again. _

Jason sipped his tea. He rubbed his head slowly. A deep purr resonated inside him making his breath catch in his throat. Jason shook off the feeling and turned a page.

_Miles Matheson is a ruthless killer. He's brash, arrogant, and vicious. Its hard to believe someone like him is related to Charlie. She's so caring, especially for Danny. He's the reason she's on this quest. She wants to save her little brother. She loves him more than anyone. When she talks about Danny her whole lights up and her smile reaches her ears. _

_She is also daring. She handcuffed me to a post outside Pontiac. I was there for two days before I was able to break the cuffs and free myself. That took a lot of nerve. Charlie tricked me. _

Jason sighed. He flipped another page and skimmed it and then another. Many of entries were about Charlie. He would have to remove those pages before handing over his notes.

_Charlotte Matheson. Age 20. Blonde hair, blue eyes, 5'6. Above average looks (Very pretty). She uses a crossbow to fight. She's the hunter of the group. God knows the Fat Guy is useless in that area._

_Charlie is the only person in this group I would pick to fight by my side if we ever needed to. Maybe because I want to keep her close, but mostly because she's the only one of them I would trust to watch my back. _

Jason was blushing. His hand shook with eagerness over the word "pretty" but he couldn't bring himself to alter it. He read the word over and over until the burning im his cheeks made him lightheaded.

"Jason?" Julia Neville said. She had opened her son's door without knocking. She knew better than that. Having learnt that lesson the hard way when Jason was seventeen and she walked in on him in a compromising postion that neither of them speak about.

"Mom," Jason said, blushing such a deep scarlet he appeared to have a sun burn.

"Are you alright? You missed dinner."

"I'm not hungry," Jason said.

Julia Neville put her hand on her son's face. The heat from the blood in his cheeks made her withdraw her hand quickly. She glanced down at his open notebook and then back up at her son's brown eyes.

"How was your trip?"

"Wasn't much of a trip," said Jason. He avoided eye contact with his mother. "I have to go over this to give to Monroe tomorrow morning, Mom."

"I get it. 'Get out' I can take a hint. Good have you home, Jason." Julia kissed Jason and shut the door. Jason flipped to another page in his notebook. It wasn't part of his report. It wasn't something he wanted to show anyone.

_She's so cute I can't stand it. I catch myself staring at her when I should be paying attention to Miles. I may have started this mission on orders to follow Miles and gather information, but would it hurt to follow my own heart? _

_It's been beating for her. Everytime she's near my breath catches in my throat and I become aware of my heartbeat. I have never felt this way before. I have never been this hung up on a girl before._

_I wish I could touch her face while she sleeps. I know how creepy that sounds, but she's so beautiful. I wish I could will myself to stop thinking about her so much._

_It hurts to think about her because she is the neice of Miles Matheson and I am the son of Tom Neville. Its hurts because I cannot have her. _

Jason ripped out that page. He waded into a ball amd tossed it into his trash can. He finished what he is going to turn in to Monroe then changed for bed.

Jason stayed awake for a long time staring at his ceiling. His left arm behind his head and his right is resting on his muscled chest. When Charlie entered his mind he felt a jolt inside him then a tsunami of feelings from his chest to his toes and back. The impact knocked his heart out of rhythm.

"Charlie," Jason whispered before drifting off to sleep.

The report lie on his desk forgotten, until the door opened. Julia watched her son sleep to make sure he wouldn't wake. She pulled his covers up to his neck, planted a kiss on his forehead and took the waded up piece of paper from the trash.

_**Author's Note: Okay. The ended needs work. I am not good at ending one shots. Thank you for reading! Can't wait for season 2! **_


End file.
